Just Like Eating Watermelons
Here We Are It had been a few days since the visit to the Kurosaki home. Now, all three of the Haruo family members were situated back at their cozy house in Hueco Mundo. It had gone great for both Ahatake and the families; he had gotten to kick them out, and she was personally glad to be out of his presence. To think that he would be grateful for visiting him... now she was reluctant to do so, hating the very fact that she would be under his ridicule. It probably wouldn't be soon when the Haruo visted once again.... Over those days, however, she had been working hard to gain back that battle-suited physique. She performed sit-ups, push-ups, and other things in order to get rid of that "baby fat" she had worked up thanks to the pregnancy. Currently, she was in the process of sit-ups, the back of her knees fixated over a pole that she hung upside-down on. Even as she worked heavily, she panted, exerting her strength in order to perform the workout. Her smooth skin was glistening with drops of sweat, radiating the visage of the vicious beauty she was. "...98....99....1-fucking-hundred...." With that, she immediately released her legs from the pole and dropped down on the ground. She looked over in the mirror in order to inspect herself. So far, her actions were successful; although she still retained those dangerous curves that her body was naturally known for, as well as the womanly qualities that she was supposed to have, a slightly muscular structure could be seen in the sleeveless, shoulderless, and midriff shirt as well as the thigh-long shorts that made up her black exercise outfit. Her mid-section showed off a rather impressive display of her abdomen, possessing little fat, and even shocking off signs of a pac. In the light, every drop of sweat on her body just made it shine out. She looked satisfied, putting her hands on her hips and grinning. Now Mitsune couldn't call her a fatass anymore. "Fatass." It seemed she was wrong. Ever since her visit to the Kurosaki house, Mitsune had been mourning the loss of the nice-smelling family members. Namely: Kyuui, Taiki, and Megami. Since then, she hadn't really been able to get so sleep (since Tereya was less than gentle when it came to putting her to bed, and less than soothing when it came to calming her down) and was incredibly grumpy because of her lack of it. Even as she passed her mother, she didn't turn to give her to oh-so-evil grin she was known for. Instead, she kept her eyes wearily ahead of her, staring dully at the wall. Maybe if Tereya hadn't been standing there, pleased with her physique, she might've let it go and left. But why should her mother be happy when her daughter wasn't? "Maybe you lost a few pounds, but where you are now isn't anything to be proud of. Daddy and I are naturally stronger than you are without working out; you're already at a disadvantage. You should focus on getting those abs harder and maybe adding slightly more leg muscle to put you on equal footing." She pointed out. Strangely, even though she was displaying her more intellegent side, her words didn't have the harshness that they usually did. "Oh, you're actually not speakin' like a five-year-old bitch now..." Tereya retorted, immediately twisting around and folding her arms across her chest. Her back leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head to the side. "What's the matter? You're usually doing something to piss me off by now..." The child's glare flickered to her mother for a moment, before returning to the wall ahead of her. "... Do you want me to piss you off..? I'm fully capable of doing so, if that's what you want." She rebuttled, standing still as she awaited her mother's reply. Maybe she'd ask her a question about her shit... Daddy said that always bothered people. This time, Tereya decided not to answer directly. Instead she closed her eyes, allowing a sigh to cross her lips. "Are you missin' 'em?" She asked patiently, referring to the family members that Mitsune had personally greeted. She knew that this was no time to start joking around... she had been with Nori far too long to realize that. "... Yes." She responded. There was no reason to lie about it, really. If she was asking, she might know a way to bring them back!... Though... They had been thrown out last time, so the chances of a visit were unlikely. "You shouldn't." Pushing herself off of the wall, Tereya walked over towards where Mitsune was. "Because they just might be coming over..." She thought for a moment, before she squatted down to the level that her daughter was sitting at. "When I had been taken over by Sasha, my son was able to find where your father and I had been. Now that we're on good terms, he'll be bringing Kyuui... maybe Aoi... as well as anyone else who'd like to, over here. So you won't have long until we see 'em again." "R-Really?" Almost in a comical manner, the girl's expression instantly changed to a small upside-down 'u' as she hugged her mother's neck, snuggling into the nook made by her neck and shoulder. "When! Now?" A content smile came across Tereya's face. "I don't know..." She replied honestly, reaching up to ruffle the girl's hair a little in a friendly manner. "But I'm pretty sure that Taiki ain't dumbass enough to keep us waiting for very long. And Kyuui's gonna be too excited to keep herself from you..." Mitsune let go of her mother's neck, a dark look in her eyes. Dragging her hand across her face, and one side of her neck, she flicked a liquid at her, watching dully as it splashed onto Tereya's face. "I shouldn't have hugged you; you're sweaty and you smell like shit." She growled. "Well, you are a little shit that I'd love to step on..." Tereya replied, scowling as she allowed herself to stand up. "But I just don't want to hear me and your dad bitch about the "love going out of the marriage", "how cuteness can decieve", and all that good politic shit... now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go take a shower." With that, and dusting herself off, she walked away from her daughter and back up the stairs. And she got upstairs just in time to see Mitsune slam the door to the bathroom shut. Kogeru was such a nice thing to have! A series of giggles eminating from under the door were accompanied by the shower being turned on; steam seeping through the cracks in the door immediately. She was going to use up all of the hot water again, and then when her mother got mad, she would just cry like she had before. This time, however, she did not react as violently as she did before. With a hand turning the knob, she promptly pushed the door open, expecting the worst. It didn't budge; the handle didn't turn. It was locked. Closing her eyes and opening her mouth slightly, Tereya nodded to herself a bit. She raised a hand to her face, kissing her knuckles as one would blow a good-bye kiss to someone else. She wanted the door closed again once she had gotten in... but since the brat had to lock it, Nori might as well could walk in on them. Rearing her arm back, she rammed her fist through the door and smashed it to pieces before stepping in herself. And a rather plotting smile had come across her face, eyes narrowed. Instead of another stream of scalding water hitting her in the face, she was greeted by the image of Mitsune sitting on the edge of the bathtub, fully clothed. She had been wasting the water... Without even planning to use the shower. Steam from the bath had made her skin slightly damp, and her hair drooped slightly on her head, but otherwise, she looked no different from when Tereya had seen her slam the door.